


Godzilla

by hentailobster



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Songfic based on Kesha's Godzilla. I'd recommend listening to the song first because it makes the fic better and it's a great song.EDIT: Right, so it's been a while and I'd like to clarify that when I wrote this fic I had seen exactly zero (0) mcu movies, zero (0) spiderman movies and one (1) deadpool movie, meaning my knowledge of the characters was limited to what I'd read in other fanfics. What I want to get at is that I do not condone Reynolds' Deadpool/ Holland's Spiderman. I didn't know anything about that whole thing when I wrote this and I'd like to make that known so there's no confusion on that subject. Cheers.





	Godzilla

_What do you get when you take Godzilla  
to the mall?_

It wasn’t a date as much as it was ”keep an eye on that Deadpool guy, we can not have him running around the city”. Orders from mister Stark. Peter had been excited to have an excuse to hang out with Wade without having to sneak under the gaze of his overprotective self-proclaimed dad/super-boss, but as it were he could apparently not have nice things. Wade was a nice guy and a good friend and all, but fore some reason he had taken going to the friggin’ mall to distract him from potential murder as a date. A _date_. It was pretty ridiculous, but it didn’t matter how many times Peter tried to tell him it wasn’t a date, so in the end he just gave up and let the merc live in his dream world.  
-Petey! Come on let’s go to this shop!  
Peter, smiled and shook his head, before following his overexcited friend to a shop that looked like it was centered around home decoration. 

_He scares all the children and shreds all the pillows  
and knocks over walls_

Wade never failed to impress Peter. Merely a few minutes ago he had managed to get them both permanently banned from the shop (for having a pillow fight and breaking a few things like the pillows and parts of the store itself) and traumatized a few kids that happened to be passing by (and possibly even their parents) by getting in a fight with a stuffed animal. He had won. The bear was currently being carried away by a cleaner along with most of its stuffing outside of its body. _Truly impressive_ , Peter thought as they made their way to another part of the mall to get some food. 

_His emerald eyes_  
_They sparkle and shine  
_ _As he eats the food court and steals half my fries_

As Wade was downing his fifth (or possibly seventh) taco Peter found himself staring at his friend a little too intensely. The other man caught his gaze and grinned widely as he snatched a few of peter’s french fries from right under his nose. Another day Peter would have been pissed that his trusty spidey-sense didn’t warn him of this horrendous assault, but today was different. Maybe it was a date after all. 

_That’s what you get when you take Godzilla  
To the mall_

 

_What do you get when you take Godzilla  
_ _to meet your mom?_

__Peter and Wade had been dating for almost three months before Peter finally mustered up the courage to invite his boyfriend to his house, or rather- room at the avengers facility. It was partly because he liked his things exactly where they were and not broken, but mainly because mister Stark, his almost unbearably protecting nanny/childhood hero, was definitely not going to like it. He had mentioned Wade a few times when they had lunch together and mister Stark had expressed his dislike for the antihero as well as how he was sorry he had had to assign Peter to keep an eye on him. Peter had also mentioned that he had a new boyfriend, to which mister Stark had reacted a little more positively. He told Peter all those things parents were supposed to tell their kids when they got a new partner (”don’t let him take advantage of you, I know a few cheaper hitmen if you need one, use protection”) and then didn’t say much of it. A very innocent and starry-eyed part of Peter wanted to think mister Stark wouldn’t incinerate Wade on sight upon learning that he was Peter’s boyfriend, but it was a very small part and thus Peter had avoided this day for as long as he could. Wade seemed pretty scared too. Or nervous at least. As the two of them walked up to the front door Peter squeezed Wade’s hand gently.  
\- You’ll be fine, he said_ _

_He rings the bell and she looks out the window_  
_and calls the cops_  
While Wade was regenerating from the missiles Tony had hit him with as soon as he left peter’s side, Peter was screaming at mister Stark. Well, not screaming, but speaking very loudly. He told him that no matter how unkillable Wade was it was forbidden to fire missiles at him. Simply aiming them at him too, he had to add after a remark from mister Stark, which made him make a face that reminded Peter of how Ellie looked when Wade told her what was healthy and not healthy to eat. (”No Ellie, you can’t have Ben n’ Jerry’s for starter, main and dessert”) After a while he just grabbed all the pieces of Wade that were scrambled on the floor and led his boyfriend to his room. He slammed the door after him and turned to Wade.  
\- That went well, the man said and Peter couldn’t help but laugh-sob because this was not going to be fun. 

_____I try to explain_  
_that he’s mostly tame  
_ _as long as there’s pizza and video games_

__It took Peter a month to explain to mister Stark that Wade was not all that terrible once you got to know him, another two months to convince him that Wade was on a year long no-killing streak and _half a friggin’ year_ to persuade mister Stark to let Wade come and visit again. When he did he noticeably flinched when mister Stark entered the room and couldn’t stop blabbering when te to were exchanging the most awkward handshake Peter had ever seen. It took a few visits to get hiss boss and partner to relax around each other, but one day when he came back from the bathroom he found mister Stark offering Wade to stay over for dinner. Peter had listened to the conversation from outside his room and it definitely sounded like the two were getting along better. He let out a victorious _”yes!”_ and a sigh of relief before entering his room and receiving the news that Wade was staying for dinner. _ _

_That’s what you get when you take Godzilla  
to meet your mom_

__

_While everyone else is running and screaming_  
_I just love being with you_  
_I guess they don’t see all the things that I’m seeing  
_ _That makes you so uniquely you you you you_

_What do you get when you meet Godzilla  
and fall in love?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing spideypool so please tell me what you thought, it makes me very happy.  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


End file.
